


What A Time To Love Eachother

by SecretlyNotJensenAckles



Series: Fandom Imagines [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, destiel marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyNotJensenAckles/pseuds/SecretlyNotJensenAckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Dean and Cas get married. With the help of Sam of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Time To Love Eachother

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first M/M, and my first Destiel fanfic. Please tell me if anything is wrong, or I spelled something incorrectly.

Dean and Cas were just laying on the couch when ~~a little~~ , no HUGE, moose called Sam walked in. "Dude really? What do you want?" Dean asked his brother. To which Sam replied "We have a case. Now, if you could get off your ass and help with research then it can get over quickly." Dean then got up and sighed. "Okay but I need food first. Do you want anything?" "Nah I will start on the research." Dean went outside to the Impala then drove away.  
"Cas he bought it, time to get to work!" Sam exclaimed to the trench coated angel. "Alright but I don't think he will agree.....I mean what if he just leaves?" Cas nervously said to Sam. He scrunched up his face. Cas then started pacing the room with his hands on his head. "Cas there is no way he would reject you. Personally I though Dean would be the one asking me for help. He obviously would want to this, Dean does have strong feelings for you." Sam said to Castiel to calm him down. They both then rushed around trying to make the place look decent for when the time comes.  
_***TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CONNOR KENWAY! He is a bad ass!***_  
After Dean arrived back at the motel he was greeted by Cas in a nice suit with out his trench coat. "D-dean...... I have a *cough* question to ask you." Cas stuttered nervously. Dean being Dean was worried. "Okay Cas what do you want?" He asked Cas. And in the background was Sam covering his mouth with his hands trying not to laugh out loud.  
"Uh Dean.... will you be my other...half?" Cas asked Dean while looking downwards. "S-sure Cas I will always be your other half!" Dean said while smiling. Then they left to get another hotel room, so they wouldn't keep Sam up all night. They still did.  
_***Time Skip to the Wedding! Courtesy of The Doctor!***_  
"And do you Castiel take Dean Winchester, to be your husband?" Sam says to said person while trying not to laugh. "Yes I do." Cas states after turning to Sam. "You may now kiss each other. AND DEAN NO MAKING OUT!!" Sam yelled to Dean as if he could read Deans mind. After the ceremony, Bobby came up to the new happy couple, "You two idjits just gonna sit there? You have a honeymoon to get to." Dean looked to Cas, then nodded his head. "Of course Bobby. But Sam has to catch a ride back with you." Bobby hugged Dean then walked away. Kevin walked to Cas and Dean. He hugged Cas, then Dean. "You guys, I could see you two coming together. Just... just don't forget about me." Dean looked surprised. "You're going to collage?" He said to Kevin. "Yeah... I am gonna miss you guys... I'll come visit once in a while." "I'll hold that to you Kev." Dean said sadly.  
        Sam came up to the Cas and Dean. "You guys have fun." Sam said to them as he was hugging Dean. "You act like we aren't going to see each other for a while." Dean said to Sam. "Yeah... I kinda met this girl, her name is Eren. She is really beautiful. We are thinking about settling down, getting a pet." "I'm sure she is beautiful Sam. I wish you good luck." Dean said while choking back tears. He wasn't going to see his brother for a long time.  
        As Cas and Dean went to baby, Dean looked back at his friends and family. Thinking about how he wished his mom could see him now. He got into the drivers seat, ready for the long drive to the airport. (He still wished they didn't have to go on one.) Cas then looked to Dean, smiling as they were about to start their new life together. As they drove off people cheered, some cried, but Sam, Bobby, and Kevin...They looked on, as it was the start of a different year. One without all the hunting, or hiding.

This was not an end, but another beginning to a wonderful story.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is very short, compared to other peoples work......


End file.
